starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Re:Wiki Logo I would very much appreciate a logo for this Wiki! Please, if you could, can you make one? - BattleFranky202 01:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I'd like to make you a moderator, or even an administrator here, but I don't know how to do that... - BattleFranky202 23:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Templates I'd like to talk to you about making some templates for this site. - BattleFranky202 19:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry...About the "Bunston" Article I was editing the "Bunston" article, and I deleted your description below his picture! I am so sorry! Honestly, it was a mistake! I am terribly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me and help me fix this mistake. Ugh...I Did it Again I was once more editing the "Moe" page, but now the text is all in little boxes! I must be stupid or something! I am SO sorry! Please forgive me, The Forgotten Beast! Anyways, I have no idea how to fix that! Please forgive me! Sorry! Original commercial post? Since the original commercial of The Legendary Starfy was posted recently on http://www.starfy.com/#/media-gallery/. I want to post it, but I can't do Download from Realplayer because the whole thing was video-scripted. Can you help me?--MBArceus 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) No, not that. The one with the dad and his kid? Not the intro! But, no offense. It's a honest mistake.--MBArceus 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that one! I liked it better than the original.--MBArceus 22:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Starlia? When I saw the deletion log, I saw you deleted Starlia a few days ago. And, the original Starfy Stub image was in the page, saying: Starfia coming to Starfy. How the heck does a piece of paper look like a starfish? MBArceus 11:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I will be gone for a while... Starting tomorrow, I'll be going on a cruise with my family, and I'll be gone for about a week before I come back. I'd like to ask you to keep an eye out on this place while I'm gone. You've proven yourself a very helpful and resourceful person to me, so I know you'll be perfectly fine while I'm gone. - BattleFranky202 00:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, baby! I had a good time, even though I mostly just listened to my iPod and played with my Nintendo DS. Either way, though, I had more fun on the ship, because they're more variety compared to stopping off at another island where you either lay on the beach or shop. - BattleFranky202 03:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots How do you get screenshots from the DS? I have the Big Squiddy toy and we should probably use the image for it. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :It would be, if I could take a screenshot of it. Lol. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Templates and a new Wiki Have you heard of ClayFighter? I'm thinking about starting a wiki based on that series. If you've never heard of it, that's fine, and I won't ask you to join, but there is one thing: If I'm going to make another Wiki, I'm going to learn how to make templates. four thigns I'm going to need for this new Wiki is a stub template, an image template (for articles that need images), a character template, and a game template. Could you show me how to make them? - BattleFranky202 19:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind about those templates, I got someone else to do them. BTW, here's the wiki itself: :http://clayfighter.wikia.com :It's not much to look at now, but I hope i'll become a reliable source of ClayFighter infromation! - BattleFranky202 00:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wikias Thats so cool you have otehr wikias. I do too! they r: dsgameland.wikia.com and webkinzandstuff.wikia.com they r not finished yet. STARFY.LOVER WAZ HERE! Small question Hello. I just wanted to ask. How do you make redirect articles? You know how Stafy redirects to Starfy, Kyorosuke redirects to Moe, and so on. Star Light 19:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and another question Thanks for your help the other day. I was also wondering how do you edit or delete redirects? I think I found a redirect mistake. (Not mine.) Thanks again! Star Light 16:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Redirect error No worries. I'm patient and thanks again. It's Ateru. I don't think that guy has that name anywhere or it's someone else. Star Light 15:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) One last thanks I see. I thought Ateru sounded familiar. I actually have every Starfy game except Densetsu no Stafy 4 now. (If you exclude the Japanese version of The Legendary Starfy) Thanks once again and I'll help however I can! Star Light 20:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Names You bet! Ok, from left to right it's Chokki, Ukigame, Winna, Utsubon, Boerun, Gain, Hotarubi, Ukizzu, Tatsunomama, Ashikaru, and Ameburashi! Some of these names might be easy to figure out what they mean in English, but I didn't take the time to try to translate them, but I can if necessary. Hope that helped! Star Light 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Anytime! No problem! I'm glad I could help. They all debut in Densetsu no Stafy. Unrelated subject: Do you think the character and enemy templates should have a Toy description like the boss one does? Star Light 23:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship!? That would be great! Thank you so much! I'll continue to help however I can anyway! Star Light 23:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) A trouble maker... You'll probably see it, but I thought I should let you know that User:Danielleb1234 is back and still causing problems. Star Light 16:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Trying my best to keep the place clean of false info. It would be a little easier if I were an admin. My edit count has exceeded 200. I'm trying not to sound rude though. Star Light 01:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm How do I make someone an admin again? - BattleFranky202 01:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo What did you have in mind? Considering that the wiki has a nice background image, I would suggest the new logo be transparent so not to cover up the background in the logo area. JoePlay (talk) 20:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I just uploaded a transparent version of the logo and made a couple edits to Monaco.css to remove some borders that aren't needed. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see the changes. Let me know if you want me to make any other changes to the logo. JoePlay (talk) 17:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Logo OK! Thanks for the info. I'll let you know what I think once it's here. Star Light 01:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I just thought I should let you know that I have no complaints about the new logo. I thought it was going to be an entirely new logo, silly me. Star Light 01:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spotlight I don't have much to do this summer, so I'll be able to come here a lot, but if you mean a specific day or week I'll have to think about this. Star Light 00:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you mean, and thanks! How does April 26th sound? Star Light 00:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! I'll try my best! LOL! If you're ever not sure about images of characters, stages, minigames, abilities, etc. You know who to call! Star Light 00:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Help with a new template? I've got an idea for a template that maybe useful for this wiki. It's for articles that are about the Japan-only games. It could say something like "This article is related to a game that has not been released outside Japan. The coverage here may differ from what it would be in an official translation." I have a picture that I think would go good with it, I just need to scan and upload it. I already told BattleFranky about it. Will you help me make it? I'm not the best with templates. Star Light 22:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Need your help on another Wiki Okay, normally I wouldn't ask this sort of thing, since I know you already work on multiple Wikis and Wikias already, but do you think you cand help spruce up this wiki right here? http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Warrior_Wiki It's a Wikia about a TV show called ''Deadliest Warrior'It's on every Tuesday at 10 PM on Spike TV, plus full episodes are available on Spike's website: http://www.spike.com/show/31082 You're one of the few guys I know that's really good with Wikias, that's why I'm asking for your help. I also know you're busy with other Wikias so that's why I normally wouldn't bother asking such a thing, but... Well, I know someone who knows a lot about Deadliest Warrior and historical warriors in general, and he just didn't seem to understand some things... Things like making a proper main page, templates, categories, etc. Nomally, I can handle stuff like categories, and maybe a few things on the main page, but the rest, I'm not too good about... Which is why I'm asking you. If you can find the time, I'd really appreciate it. Not that I don't already appreciate everything you've done for me. Seriously, you're one of the main reasons why this Wiki looks so great! I can't thank you enough! - [[User:BattleFranky202|BattleFranky202] 00:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The image is ready, but... Adjustments need to be made. I was going to make it have a completely white background so it would just have Starly and the fan, but apparently I don't have the technology to do that. It'd be nice if it was a little smaller too... Star Light 14:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Glad to hear that! In that case, the template can be made! Since most of it is blue, I'd recommend using a blue background if it doesn't blend in too much on the wiki. Star Light 15:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Japan Template Finished! It looks great! I find nothing wrong with it and adding gomenasai was a great idea! Thanks a lot for your help! Star Light 22:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Tebuuizumi? Where did you see that? I might be able to help. Was it in an article here? Star Light 21:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I see! I'll look into it. Once I find something out I'll let you know. Star Light 23:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Rabuuizumi? Rabuuizumi is the name of the red fish and I didn't see Tebuuizumi anywhere. So I guess that's it. It was next to the fish in a page that showed some characters, right? Star Light 23:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) No worries! Your Japanese is better than I thought it was. I didn't think you could read any. If you ever have anymore questions about the Japanese games I'll be happy to help! Star Light 00:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Starfy wiki looks really good. Congratulations on reaching 300 articles! There are just a couple of issues that need to be resolved before I can put it on the spotlight list. Could you please add a link to in the sidebar menu? Also you need to customize the Community Corner on My Home. Let me know when you have taken care of these two things and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of those things. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: User tags? Okay! Thanks a lot! Here's some to get started... "This user is male" (Shows Starfy) "This user is female" (Show Starly) "This user likes cats" (Shows Shurikit, Kittana, or one of the kittens that help Shurikit disappear. Maybe we should allow a choice of them?) "This user likes dogs" (Shows Fidofin or the closest thing to a dog) "This user gets grumpy easily" (Shows Moe, a picture of him looking mad would be nice) "This user is the self-proclaimed rival of *insert user name*" (Shows Konk or Kittana, maybe we should allow a choice?) "This user has played a Japan-only game" (Not sure what it should show. I'll think about it, but if you think of something you can try it) "This user can tell the difference between Starfy and Kirby" (Shows Kirby or Starfy and Kirby, I have a feeling this one will become popular) Once I think of more, I'll let you know! Star Light 22:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) More User tag ideas! I thought of more user tags, but if it seems like too much, take your time. "This user picks rock!" (Obvious) "This user picks paper!" (Obvious) "This user picks scissors!" (Obvious) "This KONK user has KONK gotten Konk's speech KONK pattern at least KONK one" (Obvious, feel free to change the KONK places if desired) "This user likes to take naps" or "This user likes to slack off" (Shows Starfy taking a nap) "This user will clam up vandals" (Obvious) "This user's favorite character is *insert character*" (This one might be too hard. If it is, that's OK) "This user's favorite enemy is *insert enemy*" (Same as above) "This user's favorite game is *insert game*" (Same as two above) It's mostly silly ones, but you gotta make your user page fun, you know! Star Light 01:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: More userboxes Thanks a lot! I have a question though. In the userbox, what do you type to change its color? Star Light 10:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk Template :I think it's cute. :P - BattleFranky202 23:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Template:Delete? :I think we should make it more identifiable to the Starfy Wiki, make it more creative. - BattleFranky202 23:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Location template! Whenever you're not too busy, will you make a template for locations? It could have the name (obviously), an image place, its Japanese name, some residents, the stage's boss, and maybe number of levels. Star Light 17:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi The Forgotten Beast!Im new here and i really need help on getting started.How can i get a template and how do i use them?Can you please help me and tell me how?Thanks!!!Clakkity 05:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Clakkity HI The Forgottten Beast!Thanks for replying and i was asking about how to add them and make them so please tell me as soon as possible.Thanks!Clakkity 02:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Clakkity Hi The Forgotten Beast!Actually i meant to say to use the user tags to customize my user page sorry.I read all the guides you gave me and i understand everything i just meant to put customize it for my user page.Sorry if I messed you up ro anything.Also can you help me use a user tag for my user page?Thanks!Clakkity 03:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Clakkity Thanks Alot! Hi The Forgotten Beast!Thanks for teling me how to put them on.I really apprecciate it that you help people and me.Now my profile will look fancy.........Soon!Thanks Alot!Clakkity03:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Clakkity No problem ^_^ I'm just glad the songs I ripped from the Starfy games are being useful for this site so that more people who find this wiki will be aware of the other Starfy games that were not released out in Europe and the US xD Kagegamer12 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) NIWA Hi. I left a message responding to the Wikia's new look discussion you had on Star Light's talk page. I'm the owner of the Kirby Wiki in NIWA, and one of the many cofounders of NIWA and active staff member. No one contacted us about Starfy Wiki, one of our staff members found it while looking for other wikis for Nintendo published content with a custom skin. Starfy Wiki is pretty much the last one. I understand you aren't the founder of this wiki, but since he may not have heard of NIWA as you and Star Light have, I figured to approach the two of you. I'd assume either of you could get in contact with him easier than I could. I'm hoping to get input from all of you. The Wikia skin becomes standard on 11-03-10, and the current style here may be lost forever; so our time window for a decision and action is rather short compared to the amount of work to do. Just to clarify, there's no NIWA to move to. We all own and operate our own wikis and pay to host them ourselves. We have full control of our own wikis and you would too. For instance, no one from Bulbapedia can change WiKirby's skin, even if they wanted to. Of course, if I needed help on something, I could give them temporary access, and would probably receive assistance. If you guys want to get your own domain and hosting, I could recommend the cheapest, which WiKirby uses. If this isn't an option, I've lined up people willing to take that burden, which may mean moving to a subdomain of their wiki. I'm not totally sure, but all of that can be fleshed out eventually. Axiomist 07:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Starf Wiki Domain Name Just in case you didn't get it, here's the domain name Tappy suggested to me: starfywiki.info/org/com/net What do you think? I'm fine with it. - BattleFranky202 07:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The new Wiki is installed: http://starfywiki.org Now all that's left to do is move the pages over to the new Wiki. Tappy says he's going to see if someone can help us with that. - BattleFranky202 04:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Starfy Wiki Of course, go right ahead, be my guest! Sorry it took me so long to respond to this, I've been busy. - BattleFranky202 19:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC)